


Guardian

by Drift



Series: Post-war Dratchet [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Domestic, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Roughness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Drift sometimes helps Ratchet out at work...





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my Lifejournal fic folder, so it's like OLD. It was actually a 'pre-war after Drift and Ratchet meet up' setting, but with a few tweaks can totally work now as post-war (back then the LL series wasn't that far... if it even existed??? XD) 
> 
> It basically... has no plot at all. But hey, who cares? Have fun...?

It has been a busy week for them. Ratchet's little surgery° had been full of patients to the point they had to sort thru the cases and send the least urgent ones away.

Most of the mechs understood the situation and weren't offended when Drift told them that Ratchet couldn't treat them at the moment. 

Everything worked out rather well until Drift ran into the one hardhead who didn't get, that fixing his sprained index digit was not as time-critical as someone else's cut off servo.

The white mech invented slowly, steeling his patience before trying to explain the mech, _again_, that the decision was final and not to be discussed and that he had to _please_ leave now. The swordsmech had even offered him to give him adresses of the closest hospitals in the destric.

And then Ratchet came into the waiting room, datapad in servo, looking for his next patient. 

Jumping up, the unregenerated mech pushed past Drift striding up to the medic, grabbing his wrist harshly. 

"Oi, your stupid ass assistant there just wanted to send me, a paying customer, away. What kind of fucked up service is this?! And why is everybody else who came after me treated while I am waiting for hours just to be be kicked out?!"

Before Ratchet could say anything to the other's crude words the mech was unceremoniously pulled off the medic and pushed out of the room. 

Right after the waiting room door closed behind the two there was complete stillness and silence from the waiting mechs and the medic. 

Ratchet just blinked once, still standing there with his datapad clutched closely. Shaking his head shortly, muttering something inaudible he looked back to said datapad before calling out for his next patient, as if nothing had happend just a moment before.

It took a short bit before the mech seemed to remember that the designation called out was his and he slowly and visibly a tad bit shaken walked over to the medic who simply told him to follow. 

Ratchet was certain that Drift could handle the situation, teach the rude mech some manners, even without damaging him too much, before sending him off.

**Author's Note:**

> ° surgery is the original British term for a doctor's office.


End file.
